When It Rains and You're With Me
by Ruemaja
Summary: Fall rain more often and never stop. Though you bring a storm this is what my heart prays for. My love overflowing, My feelings shouting with joy, Whenever it rains and you're with me.


"When it rains and you're with me"  
  
by: Ruemaja Takahisa  
  
disclaimer: They do not belong to me.  
  
Notes:  
  
This Fic was inspired by a song named "Tuwing umuulan at Kapiling ka" (When it rain and you're with me) I don't know who sang this originally but there was a re-make, (I think) by the band called Eraserheads. It's quite a romantic song. And its sung in Filipino.   
  
English is not my true language so please bear with me. The translation of the song may not be very accurate. The computer's grammar checking isn't exactly accurate either…   
  
Neither the song nor the characters belong to me. Please don't sue me… Other than that, please enjoy.   
  
Warning: This is Slash. RL/SB don't read if contents offend you.   
  
"When It Rains and You're With Me"  
  
by: Ruemaja Takahisa  
  
There were two of them. They were both men, standing under the trees watching as if waiting for something. Something that doesn't seem to come. One of the men had black hair with a smiling face. But the smile he gives is a little happy-sad at the smaller more fragile looking man with sandy hair.  
  
They speak to each other though no one would hear the words they say. They were alone in that place that no one seemed to know.   
  
"Remus…" The other, taller man calls softly.  
  
The younger man with the pale hair, Remus, smiles and he is about to speak but stopped when the rain falls. And the younger man smiles softly at the man with black hair, Sirius.  
  
Sirius turns outside of the tree where they sheltered and smiled. He speaks.   
  
"It's raining, Remus…" Sirius says.  
  
And Remus smiles and looks at where he is looking. The rain was falling. And they share the sight in silence. Remus holds out his hand as if to catch the raindrops and he smiles as they fall into his delicate palm. They were cool.  
  
And Sirius, he would be standing there, just watching as Remus catches those raindrops in his palm. The skies were dark but he didn't care for it. The wind, though it blew, it was exactly what he wanted.   
  
And Remus, without warning, steps into the rain. The drops cascading down his pale face, draping him with wet embrace. And Sirius would smile. It made Remus look all the more beautiful under the rain and smiling as if there was no care in the world.  
  
There wasn't. His heart tells him. Not while Remus is there, dancing in the rain.  
  
And Sirius laughs and runs to Remus, taking both his hands as they seemingly dance under the rain, in joy. There seems to be so much more to this. And though it rains, they were happy.  
  
"It couldn't be stopped, this rain, Sirius…" He says, quietly. "No one can stop it but itself."  
  
Sirius smiles, holding him closer. "I wouldn't dream of stopping it anyway…" He says, sincerely.  
  
Remus laughs that laugh Sirius knew that is forever only for him. His heart is soaring, while the raindrops falls on him. He didn't care. He loves the man in his arms. He loves him with such intensity. Like a storm.  
  
In the rain, Sirius could hold Remus like this.   
  
And he could kiss him like this.  
  
And he couldn't stop.  
  
Remus smiled up at him, tenderly. The raindrops on his face, rolling down as if the rain loved him too.  
  
Everyone loved Remus… He says to himself. Even the rain…   
  
Then the rain starts to slowly stop. And Sirius holds him closer, not wanting to let go. When the rain stops, Remus would not be his anymore but everyone's. He would become everyone's loving bookworm and friend. Remus knows this too but it couldn't be helped.  
  
It is only in the rain they can have each other.  
  
And the rain stops. And Remus and Sirius stops dancing. They look at each other one for a long lingering moment. And then, Remus leaves, leaving Sirius looking at him, then up at the now clear sky, smiling as if in thanks to the rain.  
  
Then he leaves.

Look at the rain  
  
Slowly the raindrops fall on the plants and flowers  
  
Look at the darkness  
  
Slowly it drapes everywhere as it rains   
  
With the rain your beauty shines  
  
With the singing wind.  
  
Would it be alright if you did never leave my side  
  
Until heaven stops raining?

Fall rain until you drown my world  
  
Like you I cannot stop  
  
My heart ablaze  
  
My love overflowing  
  
My feelings Shouting in joy  
  
Whenever it rains and you're with me.

Look at the rain slowly stopping  
  
and you will also say goodbye  
  
would it be alright if sometime  
  
I will kiss and embrace you  
  
In the rain, our only witness?

Fall rain more often and never stop  
  
Though you bring a storm this is what my heart prays for  
  
My love overflowing  
  
My feelings shouting with joy  
  
Whenever it rains and you're with me.

Would it be alright if sometime  
  
I will kiss and embrace you  
  
In the rain, our only witness?

Fall rain more often and never stop  
  
Though you bring a storm this is what my heart prays for  
  
My love overflowing  
  
My feelings shouting with joy  
  
Whenever it rains and you're with me.  
  
Sung by Eraserheads  
  
Translation by Ruemaja Takahisa  
  
End


End file.
